Gravity of love
This is a songfic about dovepaw and her troubles. i thought this song would go well with dovepaw, beacuse it often refers to "a lonley dove". i did this in a bit of a rush, because i dident realise i had actualy entered this warriorrs idol thing... lol. the original song is gravity of love by enigma. Thanks! TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 09:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The Songfic O Fortuna velut Luna '' Dovepaws fate weighed her every paw-step, like an unwanted shadow. As she padded through the forest, her fur brushing the emerald ferns, she thought of Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Did they feel the way she did, as though nothing, no matter how hard she struggled, would work the way she wanted? ''Turn around and smell what you don't see Close your eyes ... it is so clear '' She cast her senses over the forest, taking in everything that was happening over the territory. Suddenly, a fresh scent hit her scent glands. Tigerheart! She raced to the ShadowClan border, paying no attention to the brambles that caught in her pelt. She slowed down until she saw his striped tabby pelt. ''Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen On both ways you can get in '' This time she was not going to take excuses. She needed to know what he was doing, and what there was between him and Ivypaw. “Tigerheart!” she snarled and leapt into the clearing “Dovepaw!” Tigerheart yelped, jumping back and crashing into a bush of gorse ''Don't think twice before you listen to your heart Follow the trace for a new start '' “What are you doing here?!” she growled, watching him untangle himself. “I-uh...” Tigerheart stammered “I...” “I want the truth!” Dovepaw yowled, “Not excuses!” “Ok!” Tigerheart looked around, looking startled “I – I was waiting for you” Dovepaw froze “What?” she gasped “but- Ivypaw-“ “Ivypaw?’ Tigerheart asked, and then revelation dawned on his face “you saw us stop fighting, and thought...” he broke off and looked into her eyes “no” and then he ran back across the border What you need and everything you'll feel Is just a question of the deal Dovepaw raced back to camp, her mind on Tigerheart, not even noticing the scents of a plump mouse nearby. She dug up the prey she had caught earlier and continued back to camp. “Dovepaw” It was Lionblaze “did you enjoy your hunt?” his golden eyes where kind “yes Lionblaze” Dovepaw dipped her head “yes I did” In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove The experience of survival is the key ''To the gravity of love '' “I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call StarClan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn.” Firestar proclaimed “Dovepaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” “I do” Ivypaw and Dovepaw said in unison “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment you will be known as Doveflight. Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivypool. StarClan honours your Courage, and we welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan” Doveflight looked at Ivypool, purring, ready to congratulate her. But when Ivypool caught her eye, she just turned away to thank her mentor. Doveflight had never felt so lonely. ''O Fortuna velut Luna Did her fate mean that she would always be separated from her friends, from her own sister? No, it wouldn’t, because she wouldn’t let it! “Ivypool!” she called “great name!” Ivypool turned to look at her, suspicion sparking in her eyes “Thanks” The look in Ivypools blue eyes made Dovesong shiver. Couldn’t Ivypool just forget her jealously? The path of excess leads to The tower of Wisdom During the last moments of her warriors vigil, Doveflights head felt ready to explode. Why her? Why? As soon as she and Ivypool where excused, She ran, as far as she could till the trees surrounding her thin, and and realised she was running up the path to the moonpool. But she didn’t stop. Perhaps her starry ancestors could help her. The path of excess leads to The tower of Wisdom Doveflights eyes closed, the cool taste of the moonpool still on her tongue. Nothing happened. Confused, she opened her eyes, to find herself in the middle of a forest. “Doveflight,” A voice said, and a beautiful she-cat slipped out from a bush “Spottedleaf!” She recognised the she-cats dark tortoiseshell pelt “ can you help me? Ivypool hates me!” Try to think about it ... That's the chance to live your life and discover What it is, what's the gravity of love “Do not worry, young one. She loves you, but she finds it hard to see you do well, and out do her,” Spottedleaf gave her ear a lick. “But I don’t!” Doveflight wailed “She has always outdone me in fighting!” “I know,” Spottedleaf began to cover Doveflights fur in soft, comforting licks “but that’s not the only thing troubling you, is it?” “No,” Doveflight whispered “i think I love Tigerheart!” O Fortuna velut Luna “you carry a burden that few other cats have before. Do you know how Leafpool left the clan?” Spottedleaf prompted “no” Doveflights curiosity was aroused “i told her that she must follow her heart” Spottedleaf began to fade “and so must you” the scents of the moonpool crashed over her again, and she opened her eyes. She could sense Ivypool talking to the other warriors, and felt proud to have such a great sister. Look around just people, can you hear their voice Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice Doveflight scanned the pelts that raced out of camp. Golden-brown, tortoiseshell and white, light brown and tabby! “Leafpool!” she called, as Leafpool turned towards her “Yes” Leafpool looked mildly curious “I was just wondering...” Doveflight hoped Leafpool wouldn’t lake it the wrong way “how did you Choose the clan over Crowfeather?” Pain clouded Leafpool eyes “it was hard” she murmured “but the clan needed me, and I needed them” and she padded away. But if you're in the eye of storm Just think of the lonely dove She knew now. She found Tigerheart by the ShadowClan border. “I'm sorry” she looked into his eyes, and twined her tail with his. Tigerheart sighed “i know what your going to say” “we cant be with each other” Doveflight murmured “we must be loyal to our clans” “ill never forget you” Tigerheart began to walk away. Doveflight walked away, and didn’t look back. The experience of survival is the key To the gravity of love. “Ivypool” Doveflight whispered to her sister, when she entered the warriors den. “im so sorry for every thing I’ve ever done” Ivypool looked up at her “i-” Ivypools eyes softened “I am too” doveflight curled up next to her sister, and felt content. O Fortuna velut Luna